


Dangerous to Know

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 19th Century, Bargains, Demons, Gen, poets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-14
Updated: 2006-10-14
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Byron died of fever during the Greek War of Independence.





	Dangerous to Know

"You've been busy," Crowley said, looking down the list of choirboys, sisters, married ladies and persons of indeterminate gender. "Where do you find the time to write all that poetry?"

"I get up an hour before breakfast," Byron said. 

"I'm not really sure why you _want_ to sell your soul," Crowley mused. "I mean, according to society you're doing a pretty good job on your own."

"I'm off to Greece and war. I was thinking of supernatural protection."

"Ah," Crowley said, looking closer at him. "Look, forget all this. I promise you won't die in battle."

Byron went off, happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Byron died of fever during the Greek War of Independence.


End file.
